


Garder l'espoir

by Krisalt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Illness, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-12 03:25:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krisalt/pseuds/Krisalt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Attention : Spoiler de la saison 3 ! </p><p>Derek et Kira viennent de réaliser que Stiles est l'hôte du démon. Il faut désormais l'annoncer à Scott. Mais ce dernier à lui même sa part de mauvaises nouvelles.</p><p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour !  
> Cette fic prend donc place à la fin de l'épisode 18 de la saison 3.  
> Je n'ai pas de beta et je m'excuse pour les fautes éventuelles !  
> N'hésiter pas à laisser de commentaire :) ! Ca ferait très plaisirs !  
> Bonne lecture !

Garder l'espoir 

Derek lança un dernier regard a Kira avant de se diriger avec détermination vers l'entré de l’Hôpital. La jeune fille, appuyée sur la cameo semblait perdu, sans compter l'évidente culpabilité qui la rongeait. Derek ne pouvait s’empêcher d'éprouver de la sympathie pour elle. Être propulsé du jour au lendemain dans un monde dangereux et inconnu, se découvrir des capacités moins que naturelle et en plus se révéler être responsable de la possession démoniaque du meilleurs amis de son presque petit ami, pas de quoi se réjouir … Mais la vie était injuste et capricieuse, et ca Derek ne le savait que trop. Il grogna en passant les portes automatiques de l’hôpital, pensant qu'il pourrait tout aussi bien aménager dans l’hôpital, vu tout le temps qu'il y passait. Sans hésitation, il se dirigea vers les salles d'IRM, sachant que Scott l'y attendais. Ce dernier lui avait expliquer que Stiles avait des examens importants à faire. Et Derek n'avait pas été rassuré du tout, aussi bien par le ton de Scott, abattu, résigné, que par ce qu'il lui avait annoncé. Stiles, qui les avaient tous sauvé plus d'une fois grâce à son esprit brillant, Stiles qui avait su regarder plus loin que sa coquille de brute aigri, qui avait su le mettre en confiance, gagner son cœur et son affection, Stiles était en ce moment même en train de passer un IRM, qui confirmerait sans presque aucun doute qu'il était malade, que son esprit le lâchait et qu'il n'aurait plus très longtemps à vivre si rien n'était fait.. 

Tout en déambulant dans les couloirs encombrés, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser à l'injustice de la situation. Si Derek était franc avec lui même, ce qui lui arrivait moins souvent qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité, il pouvait bien s'avouer qu'il était inquiet pour le jeune homme. Qui aurait pu le croire, après leur première rencontre et leur rapports quelques peu houleux. Mais après ces débuts périlleux, ils avaient fini par devenir amis, du moins Derek l'espérait il. Et avec le temps, il se surprenait de plus en plus souvent à penser à Stiles d'une manière moins amicale que prévu. Rien pourtant n'aurait pu laisser présager qu'il éprouve de telles émotions pour Stiles. Tout les deux, ils étaient comme le jour et la nuit. Quand Stiles était plus bavard qu'une pie, on pouvait à peine sortir deux phrases de Derek en une soirée. Derek était renfermé, Stiles plus honnête que Boudha lui même. Stiles ne pouvait tenir en place, il était toujours en mouvement, sans repos, alors que Derek était la patience et la retenu incarné, hormis lors de ses crises lunaires passagères. Sans compter leur goûts plus que divergeant, les relations tendus, la différence d'âge, … Mais l'amour était décidément bien capricieux, et Derek en faisait désormais les frais. Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire de tout cela. Vivre avec et ne rien faire, laisser le temps faire son œuvre ? Attendre quelques mois que Stiles est l'age légal et tenter sa chance ?  
Mais il avait des affaires plus urgentes à régler actuellement, comme une possession à gérer se rappela t'il, secouant mentalement la tête. Pas le temps de jouer les adolescents énamourés et indécis. 

Derek finit par arriver à destination. Avant même de rentrer dans la salle d’attente, il sut que Scott l'y attendait. Il avait reconnu son odeur. Mais c'est aussi comme cela qu'il pu déterminer que quelques chose n'allait pas, sans même voir la silhouette abattu et recroquevillé du jeune loup.  
Scott dégageait une odeur de peur, d’inquiétude et surtout, ce qui alarma le plus Derek, de désespoir. Et ça ne pouvait dire qu'une chose, l'examen ne s'était pas bien déroulé, quelques chose n'allait pas avec Stiles. Derek savait qu'entre les deux amis, il existait un lien fort, que lui même enviait. Il était avant tout des frères et le profond et sincère attachement qu'il avait l'un pour l'autre leur avait fais surmonter bien des épreuves et moments difficiles.  
Sans un mot Derek pénétra dans la petite pièce. Il n'aimait pas cette salle. La lumière blanche était vive, artificielle. Une pauvre plante essayait piteusement de donner un semblant de vie au lieu, sans parvenir pour autant à réchauffer la froide atmosphère. Les inévitables magazines people gisaient sur la petite table, leur couvertures chiffonnés par des mains nerveuses. Cette salle, elle puait la peur et la tristesse, l'attente désespérée et les mauvaises nouvelles. Et Scott, la tête entre les mains, complétait tristement le tableau. Après une pause sur le seuil, Derek s'approcha, et pris un siège à coté de lui. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. En tout cas, pas question de lui annoncer que Stiles était possédé, du moins pas avant de savoir ce qui se passait. Derek jeta un regard en coin au jeune homme, qui n'avait pas réagit a son arrivé. Que dire à un adolescent dont le meilleur ami est gravement malade et quand l'on a des relations conflictuelles avec lui ? Derek se fustigea mentalement, énervé de sa gaucherie dès que l'on arrivait dans l'inconfortable zone des sentiments et relations sociales. Pas étonnant qu'il n'est pour seul ami qu'une bande de lycéen assez allumés eux même. Il décida, dans un élan effréné de bravoure, de se lancer. 

« -J'imagine que ca ne c’est pas bien passé ? » Demanda t'il doucement. 

Scott ne répondit pas, mais hocha la tête, qu'il gardait toujours baissé. L'estomac de Derek se retourna sous le choc, tandis qu'une douloureuse torpeur se répandait dans son esprit. Il le savait, l'avait deviné, mais obtenir confirmation rendait la situation plus concrète qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, qu'il ne pouvait le supporter. Mais il avait besoin de savoir. 

« -Est ce que … » commença t'il avant de s’arrêter, la gorge nouée. Il n'était pas sur de vouloir une réponse à ce qu'il allait demander. Il noua nerveusement ses mains ensembles, avant de prendre une profonde inspiration. Scott renifla doucement. Le silence était lourd et pesant. Un des néons se mit a clignoter, émetant un bruit sec et irritant. Ce la provoqua étrangement un éclair de colère chez Derek. Mais il ne réagit pas, toujours assis sur sa chaise, à écouter la respiration saccadée de son ami.  
« -Est ce qu'il y a un traitement ? » Finit Scott, la voix légèrement étranglée, et étrangement basse. Derek hocha la tête, confirmant que c'était bien ce qu'il voulait savoir. Scott resta silencieux un moment avant de reprendre. 

« -Non, il n'y a rien. »

La phrase avait été lâché avec brusquerie, comme si elle lui avait été arraché. Un sanglot réprimé la suivit, puis Scott prit une inspiration tremblante, essayant de se reprendre. Derek, quand à lui, était figé. Son esprit repassait en boucle la réponse brusque de Scott. Rien à faire. Il fut surpris quand il sentit une larme glisser sur sa joue, avant de se perdre dans sa barbe. 

« -Tu sais … Tu sais que je ne le permettrai pas. »

La voix hésitante de Scott pénétra le brouillard qui entourait Derek, le faisant réagir. 

« -Qu'est ce que tu as dis, » demanda t'il en se tournant vers Scott. 

Ce dernier ne le regardait toujours pas. Il s'était redressé, sa tête quittant l’abri de ses mains. Derek constata qu'il avait les yeux rougis et bouffis, mais que ces derniers étaient également rempli d'une détermination sauvage et inflexible. Enfin, il se tourna vers Derek, fixant son regard dans le sien. 

« -Je ne le permettrai pas ! »

Il fallut un moment à Derek pour comprendre ce que le jeune homme insinuait. Une étincelle d'espoir surgi en lui. Si Stiles pouvait accepter d’être transformé, c'était bien venant de Scott. 

« -Tu veux lui donner la morsure. Est ce qu'il sera d'accord ? Il l'a déjà refusé tu sais. »

Scott hocha la tête avec force.

« -Il acceptera », affirma t'il avec détermination. Il posa alors une main sur l'épaule de Derek, et la serra légèrement. Puis un sourire triste se dessina sur son visage. 

« -Tu m'aidera ? »  
La demande était timide et incertaine, et Scott ressemblait plus que jamais a un jeune chiot perdu. il était si jeune pensa Derek en le regardant, et pourtant, il était déjà accablé par des responsabilités, alors que comme tout adolescent de son âge, il ne comprenait même pas encore pleinement qui il était, qu'il aurait du rêver a une vie différente, loin de ces peines et de ces violences. Derek savait désormais que son rôle n'était pas celui de l'alpha, qu'il avait si piètrement rempli. Non, quand il voyait Scott et son regard perdu, quand il pensait à Stiles et sa maladie, Lydia et Kira, et leur déboires pour maîtriser leur pouvoir, il comprenait qu'il était là pour les guider et prendre soin d'eux, non pas pour les diriger. Il sourit à Scott, avant de le surprendre en l'attirant dans une chaude étreinte. Le jeune homme resta figer avant de se laisser aller.

« -Ne t'inquiète pas Scott, chuchota t'il. Je serai là pour t'aider. Et Stiles ira parfaitement bien. »

Scott hocha la tête, et resta appuyé contre Derek, cherchant un peu de réconfort. Ce dernier repensa a ce que Kira et lui avait découvert, et décida d'attendre un peu avant de l'annoncer. La respiration de Scott était plus régulière ainsi que ses battements de cœur. Un moment de répit, si court soi t'il, ne lui ferai que tu bien. Et puis, Stiles n'était pas loin. Il serai là en moins de deux en cas de besoin. Tout irai bien.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles a de nouveau disparu et le retrouver ce trouve plus ardu que prévu. Mais Scott et Derek fond une découverte qui les mène vers une nouvelle piste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je n'avais à l'origine pas prévu de faire de suite, mais au final, voilà quand même un deuxième chapitre, qui ne sera vraisemblablement pas le dernier. Je n'ai pas de beta, et je m'excuse des fautes.   
> Bonne lecture ! Et faites moi savoir si vous avez appréciez par un commentaire ou un kudo !

Bien sur, le sort étant toujours contre Derek, rien ne se passa comme prévu. Stiles avait disparu, encore, avec un démon en prime. Derek ne paniquait pas, mais il en était à deux doigts. Quant à Scott, il avait dépassé ce point depuis dix bonnes minutes et courait dans tout l’hôpital comme un chien fou, se faufilant avec peine dans la foule surexcitée, à la recherche de Stiles, sans que Derek puisse le raisonner ou le calmer. Il savait bien que les chances de retrouver Stiles au alentour était très minces voire invraisemblables.   
Il s'en voulait atrocement de ce qui c'était passé et il savait qu'il en était de même pour Scott. Consciemment, il se rendait bien compte qu'il n'aurait rien pu faire pour l’empêcher a moins d’être dans la même pièce que Stiles, à le surveiller en permanence, ce qui n’était pas une option, surtout lors des examens. Mais malgré tout, même en sachant cela, il se flagellait mentalement, se reprochant son inattention, s’exhortant au calme pour conserver toute ses capacités.   
Ils arrivaient au sous sol du bâtiment quand ils reconnurent tout deux l'odeur qu'ils recherchaient. Stiles était passé par là. Ils échangèrent un regard avant de s'élancer sur la piste. Le couloir était sombre, et encombré de chariots. Une odeur d'humidité et de moisis dominait l’atmosphère, ce qui n’empêcha pas les deux loups de suivre la piste. Malheureusement, elle les mena vers une sortie de secours. Comme Derek le pensait, Stiles avait quitté le bâtiment, et avec la pluie qui venait de se mettre à tomber, la piste devait être bien trop estompée même pour eux. Il grogna et Scott, dans un élan de frustration et de colère frappa la porte, se transformant a moitié. Une trace de poings était désormais clairement visible sur la porte. Sa respiration était courte et hachée, et Derek eu peur un instant qu'il ne perde entièrement le contrôle. 

« -Scott, reprend toi », lui asséna t'il avec rudesse, tout en s'approchant. Le jeune homme prit une longue inspiration, et quelques instants plus tard, les griffes et poils avaient disparu. 

« -Désolé », souffla le jeune homme, évitant le regard de Derek. Ce dernier hocha la tète, puis il se mit en mouvement, se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur. Ils devaient rejoindre les autres. Tout le monde avait été prévenu de l'incident et ils devaient désormais les attendre dans la salle des infirmières.   
Scott le suivit, un peu en retrait, encore sous le coup de l'émotion. En arrivant a l'ascenseur, le plus jeune stoppa net et Derek l'imita, intrigué par son comportement.   
Scott tournait la tête de tout coté, en reniflant. Il avait détecté quelques chose. Derek prit une profonde inspiration, pour capter l'odeur qu'avait repéré le plus jeune. Et il jura aussitôt. Comment avait il pu manquer ca ? Trop concentré sur l'odeur de Stiles, il était complètement passé a coté de deux autres odeurs, elle aussi très récente. L'une lui était inconnu, mais l'autre … Les onis avaient été là, avaient suivi Stiles. 

« -Les onis ! » Déclara t'il a Scott, avec une grimace. Cela ne présageait rien de bon, surtout avec ce que l'on savait d'eux. Si le démon était bien avec Stiles, ce dernier courait un grand danger. Derek sentit son anxiété grimper en flèche. 

« -Pas que les oni », murmura Scott, pensivement. 

« -Oui, je sais, mais je ne reconnais pas l'odeur », répliqua Derek, haussant les épaules. Une piste morte pour lui. Il devait vite retrouver les autres, pour établir un plan. Trouver Stiles était une priorité. 

« -Moi si », déclara alors Scott, interrompant le court des pensées de Derek. Il avait relevé la tête. Son expression était incrédule, comme s'il ne pouvait croire à ce qu'il sentait. Il planta alors ses yeux dans ceux de Derek, puis sembla hésiter, avant de ce décider à s'expliquer. 

« -Cette odeur … c'est celle de la mère de Kira. »

 

\-------

 

Après la découverte de Scott, ils se pressèrent tout deux pour remonter vers les autres au plus vite. Ils arrivèrent dans la salle des infirmière avec précipitation, Derek ouvrant la porte avec plus de violence qu'il n'aurait voulu, faisant sursauter par la même occasion les occupants de la petite salle. Le père de Stiles et la mère de Scott était présent, ainsi que tout les loup-garous, ainsi que Lydia et Kira. Tous semblaient abattu par l’inquiétude et la peur, a l’exception de Ethan et Aidan aussi impassible que d'habitude. Après la disparation de Stiles et la panique que cela avait engendré, Derek avait fini par avouer ce que Kira et lui avait appris. Ce qui n'avait en rien calmé les esprits. Lorsqu'ils firent leur entré, l'ensemble de la petite troupe se tourna vers eux, attendant avec espoir des nouvelles plus réjouissantes. Mais leur mines déconfites fournit une réponse bien trop claire. Stiles n'avait pas été retrouvé. Le shérif émit un gémissement, se prenant la tête entre les mains. Son désespoir était évident. Melissa passa un bras autour de ses épaules, essayant de lui apporter un maigre réconfort, bien qu'elle ai elle même beaucoup de mal à garder contenance. 

« -Pas de Stiles alors », demanda Ethan, s'approchant de Derek. 

« -Non. Nous avons retrouvé sa piste dans les sous sols, mais il est sorti et la pluie a effacé toute traces de son odeur.   
-Mais ? »

C'était l'autre jumeaux. Il s'était avancé lui aussi et était au côté de son jumeau. Les bras croisés et un sourcil levé, il dévisageait alternativement Scott et Derek. Ce dernier regarda Scott, qui lui même lança un regard rapide à Kira, avant de baisser rapidement la tête. Cette dernière ne manqua pourtant pas sa manœuvre. Son estomac devint lourd, et il lui sembla que son cœur ratait un battement. Quelques choses n'allait pas, et cela la concernait. Encore une fois. 

« -Scott ? » Murmura t'elle, n'osant pas élever la voix ni même s'approcher. Elle avait peur de la réponse, peur de savoir, peur d'ajouter un nouveau fardeau à sa vie, qui dernièrement avait pris un tournant peu plaisant. Son ami releva les yeux et se mordilla les lèvres. Elle cru déceler un soupons de colère dans les traits durcis son visage. Enfin, il prit une décision. 

« -Il y avait deux autres odeurs récentes en plus de celle de Stiles. La première, c'était celle des Oni. Ils ont retrouvé Stiles. L'autre odeur … c' était celle de ta mère », conclu t'il en regardant sa petite amie. 

Kira sentit tout les regards pesés sur elle. Un hoquet lui échappa. Elle n'arrivait pas à réaliser entièrement l'implication derrière la révélation de Scott. Sa mère ? Que pouvait elle avoir à faire avec cette histoire délirante ? Elle secoua la tête, tout en évitant de poser les yeux sur qui que ce soit. La voix grave et posé du Shérif la sortirent de sa réflexion paniquée. 

« -Kira ? Est ce que tu as une idée de ce que faisait ta mère la bas, avec mon fils et des Oni ? »

Sa voix était douce, sans accusation, ce qui aida Kira a reprendre son calme, pour pouvoir répondre.

« -Non. »

Le shérif hocha la tète, puis se tourna vers le reste du groupe. 

« -Bien. Nous allons devoir nous organiser et nous séparer en quatre groupes. Trois iront à la recherche de Stiles. Les autres iront chez Kira, poser des questions à sa mère. Pour les équipes, les jumeaux et Lydia seront ensemble, Alison et Isaac aussi, je serai avec Melissa. Nous iront chercher Stiles. Vous trois, fit t'il en désignant Scott, Derek et Kira, vous posez les questions. Compris ? »

Un murmure approbateur lui répondit. Il hocha la tête avant de reprendre. 

« -Dès que l'un de vous a une piste, vous prévenez les autres groupes. On se retrouvera plus tard chez l'un d'entre nous. »

« -On ira chez moi, intervient Derek, s’avançant vers le Shérif. Mon loft est isolé, ça attirera moins l'attention. »

Le shérif hocha la tête avant de récupérer les clefs de sa voiture, posées sur une des tables de la salle. Sans un mot il se dirigea vers la sortie. Son visage était fermé, ses yeux fixes et déterminés, mais son dos courbé traduisait toute son inquiétude et les tourments qu'il endurait à l'idée que son fils soit perdu en pleine nature, et posséder. Mélissa le suivit aussitôt, prenant le temps avant de sortir de serrer brièvement Scott dans ses bras, lui offrant un réconfort bienvenu. Tout le petit groupe se mit en branle, se dirigeant vers la sortie de l’hôpital et commençant a se concerter sur les lieux à explorer. En arrivant sur le parking, chaque équipe partis de son côté. Derek, Kira et Scott se dirigèrent vers la Cameo, dans un silence complet. Concernant Derek, cela n'était pas très étonnant. En revanche, le mutisme de Scott et de Kira était remplis de lourdeur, de colère de la part de Scott, et d'anxiété venant de la jeune fille. Toutes ces tumultueuses émotions remplissaient la nuit, et la pluie n'arrangeait rien. Tout cela irritait les nerfs de Derek, sa patience déjà bien entamée par les événements, son inquiétude pour Stiles le mettant à fleur de peau. Il devait se retenir pour ne pas aboyer sur les deux jeunes crétins qui l’accompagnaient. Ils auraient tout leur temps pour se quereller plus tard. Et puis, se dit il, ce n'était pas eux qui avait perdu dans la nature l'objet de leur tourment amoureux ! Mais il s'en voulut dès que cette pensée lui traversa l'esprit. Il faisait preuve d’égoïsme. Scott aimait tout autant Stiles que lui et le connaissait depuis tout petit.   
Ils arrivèrent enfin a la voiture. Scott s'installa à coté de Derek à l'avant tandis que Kira prenait place sur la banquette arrière. En démarrant la voiture, Derek lança un regard dans le rétroviseur, rencontrant les yeux de la jeune fille. Des larmes contenus brillaient dans ces yeux. Le silence de Scott était oppressant. Le voyage allait être long pensa Derek, tout en expirant lentement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> merci d'avoir lu !


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La petite discussion avec Mme Yukimura se révèle être très productive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voici le 3e chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Chapitre 3 

 

Le trajet jusqu'à la maison des Yukimura se fit dans le silence. Heureusement pour les nerfs de Derek, il fut aussi rapide. L’hôpital n'était pas très loin et le trafic léger. Et que Derek ai fais quelques entorses au code de la route y était sûrement pour quelques choses.  
Une fois arrivé dans la rue que lui avait indiqué Kira, il se gara au plus près de la maison, manquant de renverser une poubelle dans le même temps. Ils sortirent en hâte de la voiture et Kira prit la tête de leur petit groupe, se dirigeant à grand pas vers l'entrée de la maison. Le quartier était calme et bien éclairé, les lampadaires étant toujours allumés. La pluie tombait toujours, mais avec moins de forces, la lumière lui donnant des airs de flocon de neige. Le petit groupe arriva devant la porte, que Kira ouvrit, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. En pénétrant dans la maison, Derek se concentra sur son environnement. Il reconnaissait désormais l'odeur perçu à l’hôpital. On la retrouvait dans la maison, mélangée a celle de Kira et d'une autre personne, que Derek supposait être le père. Tout était sombre et silencieux. Mais quelqu'un était dans la cuisine. Il pouvait entendre les battements de cœurs. Scott le regarda, demandant confirmation, que lui donna Derek. 

« -il y a quelqu'un d'éveillé dans la cuisine » chuchota Scott à l’intention de Kira. Elle hocha la tête, avant de se diriger dans la pièce indiquée, suivit de prêt par les deux hommes. Le corps de la jeune fille dégageait une grande tension. Elle appréhendait la confrontation qui était désormais inévitable. En entrant dans la cuisine, ils distinguèrent aussitôt la sombre silhouette se découpant dans le noir, assise à la table. Dès qu'ils firent leur entrée, l'inconnu se tourna vers eux. Ils se figèrent sur place. Les deux loups avaient reconnu l'odeur et savaient sans l'ombre d'un doute que la mère de Kira se trouvait devant eux. Pendant un court instant, il n'y eu aucune réaction. Puis Kira s’avança avant de prendre la parole. 

« -Maman ? » Sa voix était faible et manquait d'assurance. Il n'y eut pas de réponse, mais d'un coup, la lumière se mit a clignoter violemment, et Derek pensa même un instant que l'ampoule allait griller. Mais la lumière finit par se stabiliser, révélant la mère de Kira, qui les regardait sereinement. Elle s'attarda tout particulièrement sur Derek, qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore. 

«-Je suppose que vous êtes venu ici à cause du Nogitsune ?» demanda Mme Yukimura, avec un sourire froid. Derek et Scott hochèrent la tête. Quand à Kira, elle poussa une exclamation, choquée par la confirmation que sa mère trempait dans cette affaire, mais qu'en plus elle était informée de l'existence d'un monde surnaturelle. Sa mère se tourna vers elle, son visage abordant une expression adoucit. 

« -Kira, je sais que tu dois avoir beaucoup de question. Je suis désolée de t'avoir laissé dans le brouillard. Toi et moi, nous aurons une petite discussion tout à l'heure, et tout sera beaucoup plus clair, conclut elle avec un sourire, que sa fille lui rendit. 

-Mais en attendant, nous avons des affaires plus graves a régler, comme … reprit t'elle. 

-Que faisiez vous à l’hôpital tout à l'heure », l'interrompit brutalement Scott, s’avançant vers elle, les épaules voûtées et les sourcils froncés. Il voulait des réponses et ne supportait plus d'attendre. Derek le comprenait et partageait entièrement ses sentiments. Il haussa un sourcil a l’intention de la mère de Kira, lui faisant bien comprendre que répondre à cette question était une priorité. Elle soupira, levant les yeux au ciel, mais s’exécuta.

«-Je cherchais le Nogitsune . Et je l'ai trouvé. Mais il est plus puissant que ce que je pensais et je n'ai rien pu faire pour l’empêcher de partir. 

-Et cette odeur de oni que nous avons senti Derek et moi ? 

-Les oni m'accompagnaient. Ce sont de puissantes créatures mais qu'il est possible de contrôler et qui sont des instruments dans la lutte de force maléfique, comme ce démon. Mais comme je l'ai dis, il est trop fort. Il ne les crains pas. Il ne nous reste pas beaucoup d'alternative. »

Un silence pensif s’abattit sur la pièce. La situation devenait plus grave et complexe. Si même les oni, adversaires pourtant redoutables, ne pouvaient venir à bout de ce démon, que faire ? Et qu'allait il advenir de Stiles. Derek ne savait pas comment cette histoire allait se finir et il craignait réellement pour la vie de son ami. Et alors il ne lui resterait que des regrets et des souvenirs. Comme pour sa famille. Derek fronça les sourcils sur cette pensée. Cela faisait des années et il n’arrivait toujours pas à avancer, à laisser derrière lui cet épisode de sa vie. Il n’arriverait jamais à enterrer la culpabilité qui le rongeait, et il avait appris à vivre avec. Mais pourrai t'il supporter une nouvelle perte, de nouveaux regrets ? Il n'en était pas persuadé. 

«- Et Stiles dans l'histoire ? Il faut trouver un moyen de le sortir de là ! » finit il par asséner, l’inquiétude rendant sa voix tranchante.

«- Il arrive que l’hôte puisse être sauvé, mais les cas sont rares » lui répondit gentiment Yukimira. A ces mots, Derek sentit son sang se glacer. Quant à Scott, les yeux écarquillés et rouges, il avait brusquement palis. Kira avait baissé la tête. Derek savait très bien à quoi elle pensait, et la culpabilité devait la ronger.  
La voix sèche de Mme Yukimura retentit dans la cuisine, brisant le silence, ce qui les sortit vivement de leur états. 

«-Ce n'est pas le moment de s’apitoyer vous trois ! Comment pourrez vous sauver votre ami si on ne le retrouve pas pour commencer. Au moins nous pourrons compter sur l'aide de certains spécialiste, ce qui n’est en général pas le cas !

-Deaton ! »Cria avec enthousiasme Scott. Sur ces mots, il sortit son téléphone et se dirigea dans la pièce d'à côté pour appeler son patron à la rescousse. 

« -Vous pensez vraiment qu'il pourra nous aider ? » demanda Derek, la voix pleine d'espoir.

«-Il est notre meilleurs chance de sortir votre ami du pétrin. Lui et ma fille », conclut t'elle, en reportant son regard sur Kira, qui la regardait désormais avec stupéfaction.

«-Moi ? » demanda t'elle timidement. 

«-Oui. Après tout, tu es un kitsune, comme moi. Nous avons la puissance pour les vaincre. Tu sais comment le démon a pu entrer en Stiles ? 

-Oui. Ca c'est passé à la central électrique. Stiles a reçu la décharge. Le démon a pu avoir assez de puissance de cette manière. 

-exact. Il tire son contrôle et ses pouvoirs de cet électricité. Que nous avons le pourvoir de maitriser C'est en interférant avec sa sources d’énergie que nous pourrons être capable de le détruire. »

Derek écoutait attentivement la discussion entre la mère et la fille. Une solution semblait se profiler, et un peu de confiance lui revenait. Peut être arriveraient ils à sauver Stiles ? Mais un détail le chiffonnait.

«- Vous avez rencontrez le Nogitsune dans l’hôpital tout à l'heure. Vous étiez escortée d'oni, et pourtant vous n'avez rien fais. Pourquoi ? » demanda t'il, curieux et un peu inquiet que l’aîné des kitsune n'est pas agi plus tôt quand elle en avait eu l'occasion. Avait elle essayé mais rencontrer une résistance trop importante ? Le démon avait peut être trouver un moyen de se protéger de sa seule faiblesse, pensa Derek, horrifié a cette perspective. 

«-Cela me fait mal de l'admettre jeune homme, mais je n'ai plus 20 ans. Même les créatures surnaturelles sont soumises à l'injuste loi du temps. Je ne suis plus aussi puissante. Je me suis rendu compte assez vite que je n'avais aucune chance. En revanche, avec ma fille en renfort, je ne pense pas qu'il puisse nous échapper. Tout ce qu'il reste à faire, c'est retrouver le démon et attendre le druide pour qu'il nous aide a protéger l’hôte.

-Alors … commença Derek, hésitant. Alors on peut dire que ca se présente plutôt bien ? » finit il faiblement. 

Yukimura lui sourit et hocha la tête. Un regain d'espoir gonfla dans le cœur de Derek, le réchauffant. Il réussi a esquisser un sourire à son tour, qui devait plus ressembler à une grimace, mais l’intention y était. Yukimura se leva et se dirigea vers sa fille, dont elle prit le bras. 

« Ma fille et moi avons des choses à nous dire. Nous allons dans le salon discuter. Appelez nous si vous avez du nouveau ». Sur ces mots, elle entraîna sa fille et quitta la pièce, laissant Derek seul avec ses pensées. Il resta quelques instants debout, à regarder autour de lui, avant de se diriger vers la table et de prendre la place précédemment occupée par la mère de Kira. Il prit une profonde inspiration, qui lui emplie le nez des diverses odeurs de cuisines, plus celle de la maisonnées. Il aimait toujours l'odeur des cuisines. Pour lui, c'était synonyme de foyer. Les souvenirs que cela ravivaient étaient douloureux, nostalgiques, mais aussi emprunts d'une joie latente, celle qui avait été la sienne des années auparavant, quand la vie n'était alors qu'une banale, simple et morne série d’événements. Il se frotta les yeux, puis se passa une main dans les cheveux. Il commençait à sentir la fatigue poindre. Ces derniers jours n'avaient pas été reposant, loin de là. Ces pensées dérivèrent de nouveaux vers Stiles. Il avait hâte de le retrouver, de pouvoir lui parler. De revoir l'ancien Stiles, toujours souriant, plein de sarcasmes, attentifs et généreux. Et peut être pourrai t'il avoir le courage de lui parler, se dit il avec un sourire. C'est ce moment que choisi Scott pour revenir dans la pièce, et surprendre l'expression rêveuse et attendrie de Derek. Ce dernier se reprit aussitôt, toujours aussi peu à l'aise que quelqu'un puisse surprendre une émotion quelconque chez lui. Cela lui donnait l'impression d’être mis a nu, faible et sans défense. Scott n’eut pour seule réaction qu'un petit haussement de sourcil. 

«-J'ai eu Deaton et je lui ai expliqué la situation. Il pense pouvoir aider mais il doit retrouver quelques notes avant d’être plus précis. Il pense pouvoir être prêt assez rapidement. » annonça t'il. Derek remarqua qu'il semblait plus calme et apaisé. Savoir que les chances de Stiles augmentaient de minute en minute devait y être pour quelque chose. Et sa conversation avec Deaton également. L'homme avait toujours un effet apaisant sur ses interlocuteurs, et même Derek n'y était pas immunisé. 

« -Bien. Il ne nous reste qu'a retrouver Stiles » répondit Derek, tout en sortant son téléphone pour vérifier qu'il était bien allumé, en cas d'appel. Il devait avoir déjà vérifié une dizaine de fois, mais cela le rassurait. Scott prit lui aussi un siège, s'installant confortablement. La maison était silencieuse, mis a part les calmes murmures qui leur parvenaient de la pièces d’à coté, qu'ils essayaient au mieux d'ignorer, ne voulant pas être indiscret. Derek aurait voulu sortir de la maison et partir à la recherche de Stiles, et il savait que Scott avait la même idée en tête. Mais il ne voulait pas partir sans les deux seules personnes capables de battre le démon. Alors, avec un soupir, il se résolu à attendre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu :) !  
> Un kudo ou un commentaire pour me faire part de vos impressions ?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les recherches de Stiles se poursuivent et sont enfin fructueuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> et voici un quatrième chapitre. il ets plus long que les 3 précédents et j'espère qu'il vous plaira.   
> je n'ai toujours pas de Beta.   
> Bonne lecture !

Lydia avait rarement eu aussi froid de sa vie, et elle avait pourtant déambulé dans les bois entièrement nu pendant un laps de temps conséquent. Mais être sur une moto roulant à plus de 100 km, avec un vent et une pluie glacé, et avec pour seule protection un gilet, pouvait être une explication. Après que Scott l’eut appelé pour lui annoncer la disparition de Stiles, elle n'avait pas réellement pris le temps de se changer et avait foncé à l’hôpital, empruntant la voiture de sa mère, trop préoccupée pour penser à des détails comme le mauvais temps. C’est pourquoi elle se trouvait désormais à l'arrière d'une moto en tenu d'intérieurs, son sac à dos plein de bric à brac fourré à la va vite, à se maudire intérieurement de son manque de prévoyance. Ils se dirigeaient actuellement vers le lycée où ils espéraient retrouver Stiles, ou du moins des indices. Elle avait laissé la voiture à l’hôpital, montant avec Aidan, la moto étant plus rapide.   
Ils arrivèrent enfin au lycée, avec une forte sensation de déjà vu pour Lydia, qui ne comptait plus le nombre de fois ou elle s'était retrouvée dans l'école après la fermeture. A quoi bon enfreindre le règlement si l'on n'avait même plus cette sensation de danger et d’excitation courant dans les veines, l'habitude ayant détruit toute la magie se dit Lydia en soupirant, tout en descendant de la moto, tandis que Aidan et Ethan stabilisaient leur véhicules. La nuit était silencieuse et la pluie légère. Elle frissonna et commença à se diriger vers le portail du lycée sans attendre les jumeaux. Marcher la réchaufferai et plus vite ils rentreraient dans le lycée, plus vite ils pourraient se mettre au travail. Mais déjà, Lydia avait le pressentiment que leur ami n'était pas ici. Le portail n’avait pas été forcé et aucun véhicule n'était abandonné. Néanmoins, il fallait vérifier, aucune piste ne pouvant être écartée.  
En arrivant au portail, elle se tourna vers Ethan et Aidan, qui l'avait rattrapé, et haussa un sourcil tout en leur indiquant la chaîne clôturant les grilles. Ethan soupira en roulant des yeux, et s'approcha, avant de s'en saisir et de tirer brusquement dessus, ce qui eut pour effet d'ouvrir les chaînons. Ils pénétrèrent alors avec hâte dans l'enceinte du bâtiment. Une fois arriver dans le hall, ils stoppèrent. Lydia sortit une lampe de son sac, se félicitant d'y avoir penser. Puis elle se tourna vers les jumeaux. Ils devaient se mettre au point. 

«-Je propose que nous commencions par la salle de chimie. Nous savons que le démon a agi à travers Stiles dans cette salle. Il y a très peu de chance qu'il y retourne mais on devrait tenter notre chance » proposa la jeune femme, indiquant la direction de la dite salle avec sa lampe. Les deux loups garous approuvèrent d'un grognement, et le groupe se mit en route, tout les sens à l’affût, guettant le moindre son, et la moindre odeur pour les deux hommes, susceptible de les guider vers Stiles.   
Les couloirs du lycée résonnaient sous leur pas et la lampe de Lydia créait de grandes ombres sombres et menaçantes. Alors qu'ils passaient une intersection, elle entendit un léger bruissement derrière elle, lui rappelant le bruit d'un buisson secoué par la brise. Elle se retourna brusquement, pour surprendre l'origine du bruit. Rien. Ethan lui adressa une expression interrogative. Elle secoua la tête. Ils firent encore quelques pas avant que le bruit ne se fasse de nouveau entendre, mais accompagné du chant d'un oiseau, juste au dessus d'elle. Cette fois ci, elle ne prit pas la peine de regarder. Elle reconnaissait les signes d'une vision. Mais elle ne voulait pas se laisser distraire cette fois ci. Il n'était pas question qu'elle réitère son exploit de la veille.   
Ils arrivèrent enfin à la salle de chimie, sans qu'elle n'ai de nouvelles visions, ce qui la soulageait. Quant aux jumeaux, ils n'avait pas débusquer la moindre trace de Stiles depuis leur arriver dans le lycée, rendant la piste de plus en plus veine. La salle était ouverte, et ils entrèrent, restant sur leur garde. Mais il fut vite clair qu'elle était vide de toute présence et danger. Ils se regardèrent tous,un peu incertain.

«-Je propose de fouiller les sous sols », intervient Lydia, penchant la tête. 

Les deux frères hochèrent la tête, avant de se diriger de concert vers la sortie de la salle, pour reprendre les recherches, qui n'étaient pas prête de se terminer. Lydia leur emboîtait le pas quand elle entendit de nouveau le frissonnement de feuilles d'arbres. Elle stoppa net. Le son, au lieu de s’arrêter comme les fois précédente s'intensifia, jusqu'à dominer tout le reste. Puis soudain, sa tête se mit à tourner et ses oreilles à bourdonner. Elle ferma les yeux, se prenant la tête entre les mains, essayant de reprendre pied. Autour d'elle, la faune nocturne était éveillée. Un hiboux sur sa droite huhula avant de prendre son envol, ayant repéré une proie, sans doute une souris. Les feuilles des arbres bruissaient, créant un fond sonore constant et paisible, accompagné par le crissement des insectes. Elle pouvait sentir sur sa peau la fraîcheur du vent et de la pluie, une sensation presque cuisante. L'odeur de la terre humide emplissait ses narines. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Tout était sombre, la lune éclairant avec peines les silhouettes imposantes des arbres l'entourant. Lydia sentit une pointe de panique montée en elle. Elle connaissait l'endroit, et s'était jurée de ne jamais y revenir. elle était encore hantée par les souvenirs de l'été dernier. Sous ses yeux, reposait le nemeton. Lydia secoua la tête, le souffle court. Elle ne pouvait pas être ici. Elle était dans le lycée, avec les jumeaux, à rechercher Stiles. Sa respiration s’accéléra, et elle n'arrivait pas a retrouver son souffle. Paniquée, elle trébucha. Sa chute fut amortis par les feuilles jonchant le sol forestier et formant un tapis de humus. Elle sentit des larmes poindre à ses yeux et rouler doucement sur ses joues. Elle ne savait pas ce qui se passait, comment elle était arrivée là. L’obscurité était oppressante, donnant naissance à une peur primaire, qui la figeait sur place. Elle ressentait une terrible pression dans le dos, exactement celle qui vous souffle que vous n'êtes pas seul. Un craquement sec retentit et elle se retourna vivement tout en hoquetant. Tout d'abord, elle ne distingua qu'une vague silhouette sortant des ombres, marchant avec un calme inquiétant en sa direction. Elle tenta de se relever, mais ses jambes ne répondaient plus. Et la silhouette se rapprochait toujours. Elle put alors reconnaître avec horreur Stiles. Ou du moins son corps. Car si le physique était le même, rien ne rapprochait son ami de la chose qui se trouvait devant elle. La froideur, la dureté, la puissance étaient gravés dans ces traits familliés Et des yeux d'une dureté dérangeante la regardait. Et un sourire fou la salua. Son souffle se coupa, et Lydia hurla. 

Elle ouvrit les yeux sous la douleur. Aidan se trouvait au dessus d'elle et s’apprêtait à la gifler de nouveau. Elle avait du mal a distinguer ses traits, les larmes brouillant sa vision, mais elle avait eu l'impression, l'espace de quelques secondes, qu'il était inquiet. Elle oublia vite cette pensée, divertie par un violent frisson. Elle était gelée et des tremblements la parcouraient. Les larmes coulaient librement sur ses joues et elle avait du mal à respirer. Elle se redressa, repoussant Aidan du bras. 

«-Lydia ? » souffla Ethan, les yeux écarquillés. 

«-Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivée ? Continua son frère, les sourcils froncés. T'es devenu pâle, et tu t'es évanouit. Et là, tu as commencé à gémir, à marmonner, à pleurer. Et tu as poussé le cris du banshee ». Les deux frères la regardaient, expactatifs. Elle prit plusieurs inspirations, reprenant contenance, et séchant ses larmes. 

«-J'ai eu une vision. Je sais où est Stiles », leur annonça t'elle, la voix rauque. Ils se regardèrent avant de reporter leur yeux sur elles, attendant la suite. 

« -Il est dans la forêt. Il est au Nemeton. »

\- - -

Derek et Scott étaient à cran. Ils avaient quitter l’hôpital à la recherche d'information depuis presque une heure désormais, et il n'avait aucune nouvelles des autres équipes. Stiles était donc introuvable. Et même si de leur côté les choses avaient bien avancé, cela ne pourrai servir à rien tant que le démon n'était pas capturé et maîtrisé. Ils rongeaient donc leur frein en silence, dans la cuisine. Kira et sa mère discutaient toujours dans la salle d’à côté. A un moment, il y a avait même eu des haussements de ton, semblant indiquer une discussion animée, mais les calmes murmures étaient vites revenu. Scott dodelinait de la tête, clairement épuisé par les derniers événements. Derek quant à lui se forçait a rester alerte, ne voulant pas perdre de sa vigilance. Mais il fut tout de même prit de court quand Scott prit la parole. 

«-Tu parais toujours très froid avec Stiles. Ca a surpris tout le monde que tu sois si … investis ». Derek leva la tête brusquement, pour dévisager Scott. Ce dernier avait poser sa tête entre ses bras, et été a moitié allongé sur la table. Il le regardait avec des yeux calmes, et un petit sourire au lèvre, de celui qui n'est pas dupe. Derek devait avoir une mine choquée, ce qui provoqua le rire du plus jeune. 

«-Je ne suis pas froid » finit par protester Derek, après un temps de silence. Scott soupira.

«-Tu ne montre jamais tes émotions, tu n'es pas très amical, tu es avare en détail pour ce qui est de ta vie. Et avec Stiles tu es assez mordant et sarcastique des fois. Je ne dis pas que tu es méchant ou quoi que ce soit, se dépêcha d'ajouter Scott en voyant le visage de Derek s'assombrir. C'est juste que tu donnes l'impression de ne pas beaucoup te soucier des gens parfois ». 

Derek sentit son cœur se serrer légèrement, et une pointe de culpabilité poindre. Encore et toujours le même problème. Il n'arrivait pas à communiquer, et surtout il avait peur de montrer de l’affection, peur de se qui arriverait s'il se laissait aller à la sympathie. Le vrai problème est qu'il n'avait jamais pu se couper des autres. Il s'attachait toujours, quoi qu'il fasse, quoi qu'il se dise. Alors il essayait d'éloigner les gens, en se montrant distant, pour se préserver lui, mais aussi garder les autres loin des ennuies. Il avait eu des moments de faiblesse, et c'est ainsi qu'il avait essayé de créer une meute, pour combler le vide douloureux dans sa vie. Un carnage en avait résulté, et Isaac, seul survivant de cette tentative avortée, était désormais partie pour Scott. Il avait été incapable de les protéger, il les avait blessé, tué. Toute cette expérience n'avait que confirmé sa conviction. Il devait rester à distance des gens qu'il aimait, tenter de les protéger, mais ne pas rentrer dans leur vie. Alors oui, Scott avait raison. Il avait pu être dur avec Stiles parfois. Mais ce dernier n'était pas comme les autres. Il ne reculait pas devant le silence froid de Derek, devant ses regard intimidants. Il continuait à revenir, à repousser les limites que le loup s'imposait, et ce dernier sentait le besoin de renforcer les barrières, même s'il n'y prenait aucun plaisir, au contraire.  
La voix de Scott interrompit de nouveau ses pensées.

«-Tu sais ce que je pense ? Je crois que tu as été bousillé par la vie. Presque tout ce que je connais de toi est lié à des trahisons, ou des morts de personnes que tu as aimé. Je comprend bien que tu puisse avoir besoin d'une armure ». Ces mots figèrent Derek sur place. Scott ne le regardait même pas, les yeux dans le vague, tandis qu'il continuait à parler. 

«-la trahison, je comprend un peu. Pas à la même échelle que toi, loin de là. Tu sais … ». 

Scott s’interrompit quelques instants, se mordillant les lèvres. Il lançait des regards en coin à Derek, toujours muet, délibérant avec lui même pour voir si oui ou non il allait partager avec ce dernier des moments délicats de sa vie. Il prit une grande inspiration, se décidant à continuer. Dire que Derek était surpris était un euphémisme. Scott et lui n'avait jamais eu le genre de rapport qui amène au conversation de cœur a cœur. 

«-Mon père est partis quand j'étais jeune. Je devais avoir 7 ans. C'est arrivé sans prévenir, du jour au lendemain. La veille de son départ, il m'avais aidé à construire une maquette d'un avion en bois. Tout allait bien. Puis le lendemain, je suis rentrée de l'école, et il avait ses valises. Il est partis. Il m'a pris dans ses bras, m'a dis d’être sage, et il a quitté la maison, sans un mot ou un regard pour ma mère. Je n'ai jamais compris ce qui c'était passé. Je l'ai vécu comme une trahison. »

Sur la fin, la voix de Scott était devenu légèrement étranglée, et Derek pouvait voir ses yeux briller plus que d'ordinaire. Le jeune n'avait clairement pas oublié ni pardonné la souffrance causée par son père. Derek comprenait mieux ses rapports conflictuels avec des figures paternel ou des mentors. Il avait lui même tenté de prendre ce rôle en tant qu'alpha, et il avait rencontré l'hostilité du jeune homme.

«- Les mois qui ont suivi son départ, j'ai changé. Je suis devenu renfermé et hargneux. Personne ne pouvait plus me supporter, et les autres enfants m'évitaient comme la peste. Ca me convenait parfaitement. Je n'avais plus d'amis à qui m'attacher, et donc plus de trahisons à vivre. Dans ma tête d'enfant, si mon père était parti, j'étais fautif, et cela se répéterait. Et donc j'ai passé des mois seul à bouder. Et tu sais ce qui c'est passé ? »

Derek secoua la tête. Il écoutait avec une grande attention ce que le jeune homme lui racontait, touché qu'il accepte de partager avec lui ces moments difficiles de sa vie. Il ne pouvait s’empêcher de compatir, et une colère sourde montait en lui contre cet homme qui avait laissé derrière lui un jeune garçon sans aucune explication. 

«-Et bien Stiles est arrivé, lui annonça Scott avec un sourire lumineux, ses yeux pétillants. Il était tenace. J'avais beau le repoussé, être plus froid, il revenait à la charge. Et il a finis par gagner. Et tout ce que je suis aujourd'hui, je lui dois. Il a été là pour moi, et il a été le seul à avoir la patience d'attendre que je sois prêt », conclu Scott, plantant ses yeux dans ceux de Derek, qui réalisa ce qu’insinuait le jeune homme. Lui aussi finirait par ne plus pouvoir lutter contre Stiles, et à le laisser venir. Il baissa le regard, incapable de soutenir celui de Scott. Il se sentait vulnérable, mis a nu par ce que le jeune alpha venait de lui dire, cette histoire le touchant de trop prêt. Ce sentiment qui le rongeait, c'était la peur. La peur du rejet, la peur de l'abandon. Après quelques instants passés dans un silence méditatif, Derek se décida à parler, trouvant juste de répondre à Scott, qui venait de partager un événement important de sa vie avec lui. 

«- Je ne déteste pas Stiles. Je ne déteste aucun d'entre vous. Je … Je vous apprécie beaucoup.»

«-Je sais Derek. On le sait tous ».La réponse de Scott le prit de court et le secoua plus qu'il ne pouvait s'y attendre. Il respira profondément. Il cherchait le courage de parler, d'exprimer des émotions qu'il n'avait plus l'habitude de partager. 

«-J'aimerai bien parfois … pouvoir exprimer toutes ces choses », tenta t'il d'expliquer à Scott, les mots lui manquant. Il grogna de frustration, se passant une main dans les cheveux pour faire passer la nervosité qui montait en lui. Le plus étonnant dans cet conversation, c'était le calme serein de Scott, auquel il n'était pas habitué. Cela apportait un certains réconfort à Derek, lui donnant moins l'impression de se ridiculiser. Au contraire, le jeune alpha l'écoutait avec attention et patience. Derek voyait enfin ce que leur petit groupe connaissait déjà de la personnalité de Scott : il était toujours là pour prendre soin des autres, les aider et les porter. Il était un alpha, aucun doute n'était possible.

«-Quelques fois, les mots ne sont pas nécessaire pour s'exprimer. Tes actions parlent pour toi Derek. » le rassura Scott, un sourire confiant sur les lèvres. Derek lui rendit timidement, se grattant l'arrière de la nuque, embarrassé de tout ce qu'il avait exprimé. Mais il se sentait plus léger, les mots de Scott lui ayant redonné espoir. Ce dernier le surprit en lui tapotant l'avant bras, avant de replacer sa tête dans ses avant bras. C'est à ce moment que la sonnerie de Derek retentit, assourdissante après cette conversation menée à voix basse et contrastant avec le silence de la maison. Le jeune homme réagit aussitôt, saisissant le téléphone et répondant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, son cœur, battant à pleine vitesse dans la poitrine. 

«-Oui ? Des nouvelles ?

-Derek ! C'est Lydia. Je sais où est Stiles. Il est au nemeton ! S'écria la jeune fille.

Scott et Derek échangèrent un regard, avant de se diriger vers le salon ou les deux femmes discutaient encore. Il était temps de passer à l'action.


	5. chapitre 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maintenant que Stiles a été localisé, et que Deaton peut les aider, le petit groupe passe enfin à l'attaque

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici le nouveau chapitre, plus long que les précédent ! Je suis désolée de l'intervalle, mais l'écrire n'a pas été facile, et j'ai aussi pas mal de boulot avec mon mémoire. Je n'ai pas pris en compte le dernier épisode pour continuer la fic.   
> Je n'ai toujours pas de beta. 
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Le groupe de Lydia était déjà sur place quand celui de Derek arriva enfin aux abords de la foret. Au premier coup d’œil, Derek sut que la jeune fille ne s'était pas trompée. Une voiture, les phares encore allumée, était garée à la va vite sur le bord de la route. Stiles, ou plus précisément le démon, avait volé une voiture pour venir jusqu'ici.   
Derek sortit de la camero avec hâte, suivit de près par le reste des passagers. Alors qu'ils s’approchaient, les jumeaux haussèrent un sourcil de concert à la vue de la mère de Kira, mais ne firent aucun commentaires. Mais Lydia ne s'en priva pas. 

«-Nous avons de la compagnie ? » s'enquit elle, fixant la femme d'un regard inquisiteur. 

« -Voici Mme Yukitsuma. Également un kitsune. Elle va nous aider pour Stiles »intervint Derek, sur un ton n'admettant aucun commentaire. Lydia leva les mains en guise d'acceptation. L'attente repris. Les autres groupes arrivèrent presque en même temps. Melissa et le père de Stiles furent les premiers, leur voiture déboulant rapidement, les limitations clairement jetées à l'eau. Quand le shérif s'approcha d'eux, il commença par lança un regard méfiant à Lydia, le souvenir de son dernier échec encore trop frais dans sa tête. La situation était bien trop grave pour se permettre une nouvelle erreur. Scott intercepta le regard et compris la situation. 

«-Stiles est bien passé par là ! La voiture porte son odeur et nous avons trouver une piste s’enfonçant dans la foret, justement vers le nemeton » expliqua t'il au père de Stiles ainsi qu'a sa mère. L'homme, soulagé, adressa un petit sourire d'excuse à Lydia, qui le lui rendit timidement. C'est à ce moment que la voiture d'Alisson apparut, avant de se garer en file derrière les autres véhicules. Le couple sortit, et se dirigea vers eux. 

«-Désolée du retard, on était un peu loin. On peux y aller maintenant ! » s'excusa aussitôt Isaac, le regard anxieux. Scott secoua la tête. 

«-Nous ne sommes pas au complet. Nous attendons Deaton. Il va nous aider à récupérer Stiles en un seul morceau. » expliqua t'il. 

«-Il ne devrait pas tarder » ajouta Derek, essayant de soulager l'attente, bien que lui même soit impatient. Ils se réunirent en cercle, essayant de garder de la chaleur, dans la nuit froide. Peut être recherchaient ils également le réconfort du contact. Ils prenaient leur mal en patient, l’angoisse leur nouant l'estomac et les questions se bousculant dans leur esprit. Pourquoi le Nemeton ? Et que cherchait à accomplir le démon ?   
Enfin, Deaton fit son arriver. Il était chargé comme une mule, plusieurs boites et un épais livre maquant de dégringoler de ses bras. Isaac s'empressa de l'aider, le déchargeant de la plus grosse des boîtes. Une fois qu'il eut rejoint le groupe, Deaton salua tout le monde de la tête. Il déposa son fardeau à ses pieds avant de prendre la parole. 

«-Bien, je vois que nous sommes au complet. J'ai ici des formules et ingrédients qui vont nous aider. Mais le plus important dans notre tâche, c'est le travail d'équipe ! Tout d'abord je pense que l'on pourra immobiliser le démon avec des cendres de sorbier, comme pour les loup-garous. La plupart des créatures surnaturelles possèdent cette même faiblesse vis a vis de cette plante. Mais le vrai problème va être de le distraire … 

-Je peux m'en charger, ce proposa aussitôt Derek. 

-Mais, tu vas rester bloqué avec lui, s'écria Scott, le regard alarmé et inquiet. En réponse, Derek haussa une épaule. Peu lui importait tant que cela aidait à libérer Stiles. 

« -Malheureusement Scott, je crois que Derek à raison », intervint Deaton, avec un sourire navré. Le jeune alpha hocha la tête, peu rassuré. 

«-Bon, une fois que le cercle de cendre aura été effectué, il faudra aussi placer ces quatre cristaux de quartz autour. Ca m'aidera à canaliser mes pouvoirs et à exploiter ceux du nemeton, ce qui sera très utile. Le démon aura aussi accès à cette source et ne se privera pas pour s'en servir. Lydia, tu pourrai t'en charger ? Quand au Shérif et Mme McCall, vous serez chargés du cercle. Cela vous convient ? » Ils murmurèrent tout les trois leur approbations. 

«-Bien. Ensuite, les kitsunes pourront entrer en jeux. Le démon sera bloqué, mais pas affaiblis. Toute les deux vous allez vous charger de lui saper ses forces. Et là, je pourrai commencer l'exorcisme. Autres choses ! Nous devrions nous diviser en trois groupes, histoire de le surprendre sur plusieurs flans. Ceux qui contourneront entièrement la clairière mettront plus de temps à arriver, et se sera donc eux qui lanceront le signal. Des questions ? 

-Oui, intervint un des jumeaux. Et nous , on fait quoi ? 

-Je ne pense pas que le démon se laissera faire si aisément. Les nogitsune sont rusés et puissants. Il aura certainement trouvé des renforts. Et vous, vous serez là pour assurer notre protection pendant la durée des opérations. D'autres question ? »  
Le silence lui répondit. Tous le regardait, dans l'expectative, bouillant intérieurement de se commencer enfin. 

 

«-Bien, allons y » annonça finalement le druide, se baissant pour récupérer ses affaire. 

 

\- - - - 

 

Kira progressait avec difficulté dans l’obscurité, n’arrivant pas à éviter les racines et ronces qui se prenaient dans ces pieds. Elle trébuchait et se rattrapait avec difficulté. Le fait que son esprit tourne en boucle la conversation qu'elle avait eu peu auparavant avec sa mère n'aidait pas beaucoup. Elle en était encore chamboulée par la discutions et ce qu'elle avait appris. La masse d'information qu'elle avait du avaler en une soirée lui engourdissait l'esprit. Elle se remémora la conversation, tout en essayant de suivre Scott, quelques pas devant elle. 

\---

Elles s'étaient installées dans le salon, fermant la porte avec minutie. Elles savaient que cela n’empêcherai pas les deux loups de les entendre, mais le père de Kira dormait et elles voulaient éviter de le réveiller inutilement. Kira ne pouvait d'ailleurs s’empêcher de se demander si son père était au courant de la situation et se fut la première question qu'elle formula à l'encontre de sa mère, ne pouvant se retenir plus longtemps. 

«-Est ce que Papa est au courant ? Je veux dire pour toi, pour tout le reste ? » demanda t'elle, anxieuse. Elle ne savait pas a quoi s'attendre, si elle voulait vraiment avoir des réponses. Elle savait que la vision qu'elle avait de sa vie, de sa famille, du monde allait changé dans les minutes qui allaient suivre. Sentant le peu d'assurance de Kira, sa mère lui sourit, tout en prenant place sur le canapé du salon. 

«-Oui, il sait. Après tout, nous sommes mariés depuis plus de 20 ans.

-Je suis bien votre fille depuis 18 ans, et je n'en avait aucune idée », répliqua sèchement Kira. La jeune fille se sentait encore plus trahit sachant que son père avait su depuis toujours. Elle avait presque souhaité qu'il ignore tout, qu'il ai été tout comme elle, laissé dans l'ombre. Mais désormais, elle se sentait mise à part. Sous le choc, elle sentit ses jambes devenir lourdes, et elle s'assit, ne voulant pas tomber. Sa mère affichait une expression légèrement coupable, mais ses yeux gardaient leur détermination. 

«-J'ai toujours voulu pour toi une vie normale, comme celle que j'ai toujours rêver et que je n'ai jamais eu. J'ai prié pour que tu n'ai pas hérité de ma condition. J'ai été lâche, j'ai détourné les yeux pour ne pas voir l'inévitable. Mais je ne regrette pas les années de paix que tu as eu. 

-Ca n'aurait rien changé ! 

-Qu'en sais tu Kira ? Mes parents ne m'ont jamais caché ce que j'étais, ce qui existait et rodait dehors la nuit. J'ai vécu dans la peur de ce que j'allais devenir, de ce que je pourrai faire. J'ai lutté pour avoir un contrôle minutieux de tout les aspects de ma vie, de peur qu'elle ne m'échappe à tout moment. J'ai voulu t'éviter ca, la paranoïa et la peur de toi même ! 

-Et bien tu as eu tort ! Ca ne change rien à ce que je ressens maintenant ! J'ai peur et tu n'as rien pu éviter ! », répliqua avec sécheresse Kira, pleine de colère. Elle se retenait avec peine de fondre en larmes. Elle avait été plongé sans avertissement dans un monde effrayant et elle aurait pu éviter cela si ses parents ne lui avait pas caché la vérité. Sa mère se frotta les yeux, visiblement énervée et peut être coupable. Un silence tendu s'installa entre les deux femmes. 

«-Je sais ma chérie. Je suis désolée. J'aurai voulu que tout ce passe autrement, finit par reprendre sa mère, d'une voix douce. Rien ne pourra changer ce qui a été fais maintenant, et je pense que l'on devrai discuter un peu, calmement. Qu'en pense tu ? ». Kira hocha la tête, mais ne répondit rien. Elle ne savait pas quoi demander. Où plutôt où commencer dans la montagne de question qu'elle avait. Heureusement, sa mère se mit à parler d'elle même. 

«- Notre famille comme tu le sais est très ancienne. Mais nous n'avons pas eu de Kitsune en notre sein depuis les origines. Comme pour les loup-garous, nous avons été mordu. Depuis, cette caractéristique se transmet parmi nos membres, se retrouvant parfois dans certaines branches alors que d'autres y échappent. Désormais, nous en sommes toutes les deux les dernières représentantes. Au fil des siècles, nos ancêtres ont glané des informations sur le monde surnaturel, essayant de mieux le comprendre, puis par la suite de le contrôler. Nous nous sommes posés en gardien. Pour nous aider dans notre tâche, nous avons appris à contrôler certaines forces comme les onis. 

-Tu veux dire que ces démons masqués sont sous ton contrôle ? », intervient Kira, frissonnant au souvenir de leur touché glacial et de la peur qu'elle avait ressenti en leur présence. 

«-Ce qui sont présent actuellement à Beacon Hill oui. Ils sont liés à notre famille depuis maintenant 200 ans. Il y en avait originellement une dizaine, mais malgré leur réputation, ils ne sont pas invincibles, et nous n'en avons plus que six. 

-Est ce que ca veut dire … qu'un jour … 

-Un jour tu héritera du contrôle des onis, en effet. C'est une sorte de passassions de pouvoir si tu veux », conclut a mère avec un sourire. 

-Tout nos déménagements, est ce que c’est lié à la condition de la famille ? 

-Oui. Je sais que ca n'a pas été facile pour toi, mais parfois c'était nécessaire. Mes déplacements aussi. 

-Et notre déménagement à Beacon Hill ? 

-Le réveil du Nemeton a été brutal et n'est pas passé inaperçu au seins de la communauté surnaturelle Je savais que quelques choses allait obligatoirement profiter du pouvoir latent, sans compter que cette ville à un passé trouble et mouvementé. On ne pouvait pas prendre de risque. Tu n'a rien dû ressentir toi même, ton kitsune étant encore latent. ».   
Kira ressentait toujours une colère latente, mais ces explications, bien qu'encore incomplètes et très superficielles, soulageait déjà sa curiosité et calmait son amertume. Elle pourrait faire avec pour le moment. 

«-Kira ! » La jeune fille sursauta, sortis brutalement de ses souvenirs par la voix insistante de Scott, qui la regardait fixement. Cela ne devait pas être la première fois qu'il l’interpellait. La jeune fille rougit, honteuse de son inattention dans un moment si cruciale. Elle balaya des yeux les environs, pour constater qu'ils étaient arriver à destination. Devant eux ce tenait les restes du nemeton. Stiles s'y trouvait également, préparant apparemment leur arrivé. Il était temps de se mettre au boulot, pensa Kira, l'adrénaline montant en elle. Scott s’avança déjà à moitié changé, et hurla, lançant ainsi le signal pour l'attaque. 

\- - -

Au centre de la souche, ultime vestige du nemeton, se trouvait Stiles, les bras tendu vers le ciel, une lumière vives entourant ses mains, dansant dans l'obscurité. Il n'était clairement pas en train d'attendre sagement leur arrivé, comme l'avait prédis Deaton. Les deux lumières commençaient déjà à prendre de l'indépendance ainsi qu'une forme anthropique, qui ne rassura personne. Derek et son groupe continua de s'approcher le plus discrètement possible, essayant de retarder au maximum le moment crucial ou le démon finirait par remarquer leur présence. Il devait laisser le plus de temps possible aux autres pour effectuer leur approches, même si cela laissait malheureusement plus de temps au démon pour achever la création de ses créatures. Derrière lui, il sentait les jumeaux se tortiller, impatient de passer à l'attaque. Mais les minutes passaient et aucun signal n'était lancé. A force d'être accroupi, Derek commençait à avoir les jambes engourdies et son impatience grandissait également. Il voulait en finir avec cette histoire, et vite. Il voulait sentir Stiles vivant et entier contre lui. Et il désirait par dessus tout mettre une raclé au démon qui avait osé poser ses pattes sur une des personnes qu'il chérissait le plus au monde. Alors que la tension dans son corps se faisait insoutenable, le hurlement de Scott claqua dans la nuit.   
Derek, les crocs et griffes sortis, passa à l'attaque et fonça sur le démon, bien déterminé à le retenir et à le distraire. En un éclair il traversa la clairière, et sauta sur le Nogitusne, l'impact les faisant chuter tout les deux. Derek avait l'avantage de la surprise, et comptait bien en profiter au maximum. Pesant de tout son corps sur le démon , il tenta de l'immobiliser, mais son adversaire possédait une force l'égalant, et réussi à le repousser, se dégageant par la même occasion. Derek ne lui laissa pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits et repartit à l’assaut. Autour de lui, le désordre régnait. Les deux êtres crées par le démon avait pris leur indépendance et s'étaient attaqués au reste du groupe, lutant férocement, implacables, sans laisser une marge d'erreur. Les créatures étaient aussi terrifiantes que leur maître, attaquant au corps à corps avec une force colossale, et possédant des pouvoirs qui compensaient leur désavantage numéraire. Isaac en fit la douloureuse expérience quand un des êtres de lumière lui envoya un jet de feu. Le loup eut à peine le temps d'esquivé, et dans la manœuvre, il se prit un coup de son adversaire, l'envoyant bouler contre un arbre, inconscient. Le reste des combattants redoubla d'attention. 

Essayant au mieux d'éviter les coups, Deaton, Lydia, Melissa et le Shérif mettaient en place le piège autour de l'amas formé par Derek et Stiles en plein combat. Les deux derniers établissaient tant bien que mal un cercle de cendre de sorbier, tandis que Lydia plaçait méticuleusement les cristaux nécessaire au sort de Deaton derrière la ligne de cendre. La tache n'était pas facile, les combats se rapprochant sporadiquement des lignes établies. Un des deux monstres se glissa vers Deaton, malgré les efforts conjugués d'Alisson et Scott pour le repousser. Rien ne semblait les atteindre. Le druide se retourna vivement, avertit par le cris du jeune alpha. Il esquiva une charge, avant de tenir tête à la créature. Plaçant ses mains devant lui, paume en avant, il marmonna quelques mots rapides, provoquant une onde de choc qui repoussa son ennemi jusque de l'autre cote de la clairière, éloignant momentanément le danger de lui. Sans délai il retourna vers le cercle de cendre, et saisit les notes qu'il avait emmené avec lui. Il constata un changement. Le démon s'était enfin rendu compte de leur manège et avait réussi à repousser Derek. Une expression de rage était inscrite sur ses traits, déformés par la folie et la haine. Il se jeta avec force contre les lignes, et fut aussitôt repoussé. Derek, encore à terre et à moitié assommé, observait ses tentatives d'évasion avec un sourire. Deaton avait eu raison. Il en restait plus qu'a accomplir le rituel. Les deux kitsunes, qui avaient attendu en retrait, s'avancèrent. Une lumière jaune et aveuglante les entourait, et leur yeux orangés toisaient froidement le nogitsume. Puis de concert, elles levèrent le bras et un arc électrique jaillit de chacune d'elle, frappant de plein fouet le démon, qui hurla. Ne prêtant pas attention à l'agitation du démon, ni au cris qui s'élevaient autour de lui, le druide commença aussitôt les incantations. Son visage était tendu par la concentration, des gouttes de sueur glissaient sur son visage, éclairés sporadiquement par des éclairs bleus vifs. Lydia, le shérif et Melisa l'entouraient désormais, se dressant contre quiconque essaierait de le stopper. Autour d'eux, tout était bruit, chaos, et douleurs. Leur amis luttaient contre les deux abominations, mais ils parvenaient tout juste à les repousser, sans jamais réellement les blesser, ce qui n'était pas vrai dans l'autre sens. Isaac arborait une longue entaille sur sa joue gauche, qui saignait abondamment. Allison boitait, la cheville visiblement tordu. Quand au autres, ils portaient une myriade de bleu et d'écorchures. La lassitude se peignait sur leur trait, la rage luisait dans leur yeux. Ils ne tiendraient pas longtemps, et ils le savaient. Leur seul espoir résidait dans le druide. 

Ce dernier débitait toujours son exorcisme, ses paroles de plus en plus intense, féroce. Et le démon réagissait, lui aussi de plus en plus agité. Il finit par abandonner l'espoir de briser la barrière, et il se tourna violemment vers le loup-garous toujours présent dans le piège, responsable de sa situation. Avec rage, les lèvres retroussées, les yeux déments, il se jeta sur Derek, encore étourdis de leur précédent combat, et s'acharna sur lui, lui assénant des coups puissants. Le loup était recroquevillé sur lui même, tentant de se protéger des coups qui pleuvaient sans répit, trop faible pour se défendre. Sa tête le lançait, il sentait ses côtes se brisées, et il se sentait dérivé vers l'inconscience. Quand soudain, les coups cessèrent. A bout de souffle, étonné, Derek rouvrit les yeux, pour voir le démon, figé au dessus de lui, toujours attaqué par les éclairs des deux kitsune. Il hurlait, se débattant contre une force invisible. Deaton criait désormais, ses lourdes paroles résonant dans les bois. Quand au deux créatures, elles aussi avaient perdu toute contenance, cessant leur attaques, se tordant sur place. Brusquement, tout fut fini. Les créatures disparurent, s'évanouissant dans la nuit, laissant les combattants tout hébétés. Quant à Stiles, il s'écroula, et Derek eut à peine le temps de l’empêcher de toucher le sol. Il était encore conscient. Le jeune homme était clairement en panique total. Son souffle était irrégulier et difficile, il s'étranglait à chaque inspiration. Les larmes coulaient librement de ses yeux, qui eux ne semblaient pas pouvoir se fixer. En le prenant dans ses bras, Derek constata également qu'il était froid, proche de l'hypothermie. Stiles se débattit en sentant les bras de Derek se refermer sur lui. Il était comme brisé. Derek l'engloutit dans une étreinte folle et désespérée, cherchant autant à consoler son ami qu'a se rassurer lui même. Stiles était là, sain et sauf. Il enfouit son visage dans le cou du jeune homme, respirant à plein nez l'odeur de ce dernier. Sous l'émotion, il sentit des larmes brûles ses yeux. Stiles était figé désormais, ne cherchant plus à se dégager et il marmonnait, ses paroles ne faisant aucun sens. Derek lui chuchota des paroles rassurantes, lui embrassant le front.   
Une main se posa sur son épaule, le faisant revenir à lui. Il se tourna vivement, pour voir Scott le surmontant, les yeux encore légèrement rouge. Il se dégagea de Stiles, comprenant que le jeune alpha avait tout autant besoin de temps avec son ami. Il se leva, laissant Scott prendre le relais. Il serait de toute manière plus à même de calmer Scott, ayant dans ce domaine une vaste expérience. Le jeune alpha prit son ami dans ses bras, reprenant les murmures, qui ressemblaient beaucoup à se que Derek avait déjà pu dire.   
Il s'éloigna, sortant du cercle de cendre brisé, sans pour autant rejoindre le petit groupe qui regardait avec un soulagement évident l'amas formé par les deux amis. Il avait besoin d'un peu de temps seul. Il essuya les quelques larmes restantes, tout en s'asseyant sur une vieille souche humide. L'air frais commençait à se faire sentir. Sans l'adrénaline, tout semblait devenir plus lent, plus posé. La nuit perdait ses ombres cauchemardesques au profit d'une ambiance plus paisible. Le ciel était dégagé, et les étoiles luisaient de tout feux. Derek se sentait bien. Mieux. Les discrets bruits de la nuit le berçaient, et même les sourds gémissements de Stiles se faisaient plus rare et moins intense. Tout irait bien se dit il, reposant ses coudes sur ses cuisses et se prenant la tête entre les mains. Tout irait bien.


	6. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voici le dernier chapitre de la fic !  
> Merci à tout ceux qui ont lu mon histoire ! J'espère que cette fin vous plaiera !  
> Pas de beta, donc désolée pour toute erreur  
> N'hésiter pas à me laisser un petit commentaire :) !

Épilogue 

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis la bataille dans la forêt et la libération de Stiles de l'emprise du démon. Le jeune homme s'en remettait lentement, sujet à a des cauchemars et à des soudaines crises de panique. Ses amis et son père faisaient leur possible pour l'aider à surmonter cette épreuve, et leur effort semblaient porter leur fruit. De moins c'est ce que Derek avait compris des rapports quotidiens que lui faisait Isaac. En effet, depuis la fameuse nuit, il n'avait pas revu Stiles. Si cette affaire lui avait fais réaliser quelques chose, c'était bien son immense attachement pour le jeune homme. Il se souvenait encore avec vivacité de la peur qu'il avait éprouvé, mais surtout de l'immense soulagement lorsque le démon avait disparu, et de la joie qu'il avait eu à étreindre le jeune homme. Tout avait été intense, des émotions fortes, presque douloureuses. Et il avait pris peur. Il savait bien qu'il devrait revoir Stiles un jour ou l’autre, et que son attachement pour lui ne serait pas un secret bien longtemps. Mais il ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser aux fois où ses sentiments pour quelqu'un lui avait emmener bien plus de souffrance que de plaisir. Entre une petite amie qu'il avait tué, une chasseuse pyromane ayant massacré sa famille et une druide vengeresse le manipulant et tuant à tout bout de champs, il n'avait pas le meilleurs historique dans ses relations amoureuses. Et maintenant, Stiles qui finissait parasité par un démon renard … 

Il fut sorti de sa rêverie mélancolique par le bruit d'un moteur qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Stiles était en approche. La stratégie de replis de Derek prenait fin. Il soupira, déjà las de la conversation à venir.   
Comme il l'avait deviner, le 4x4 du jeune homme déboula de la route forestière menant à la maison des Hales, à une allure qui aurait soulevé les ardentes réprobations du Shérif. La voiture freina brutalement, faisant crisser les graviers, se qui fait grimacer Derek. La portière s'ouvrit, laissant sortir un Stiles joyeux et dynamique, qui se dirigea directement vers le loup nonchalamment appuyé contre une poutre du perron. 

«-Alors grincheux, tu vas m'éviter encore longtemps ? »

Derek dévisagea Stiles, qui lui renvoya un regard inquisiteur.

«-Quoi ? J'ai quelque chose sur le visage »

-Non ». répondit laconiquement Derek, continuant de regarder son ami, qui gêné, se tortillait nerveusement. Derek fini par relancer la conversation.   
«-Tu vas bien ?   
-Mais oui ! Je crois que si j’entends encore quelqu'un me demander encore une fois comment je vais, vous aller regretter le nogitsune tant ma furie sera destructrice ! » Râla Stiles, se passant la main dans les cheveux.   
«- Ne plaisante pas avec çà ! » siffla Derek avec colère. Une expression surprise passa sur le visage de Stiles, qui leva aussitôt ses mains en signe de reddition.   
«-Ok Ok ! Pas de plaisanteries macabres et de mauvais goûts ! J'ai compris ! ».

Un silence lourd tomba, uniquement brisé par les bruits de la forêt les entourant. Derek avait détourné le regard de Stiles, et observait désormais avec minutie les marches du perron.   
Quant à Stiles son attention était entièrement fixée sur Derek, et il arborait un air pensif. Il semblait être en proie a un dilemme, et plusieurs fois, il ouvrit la bouche pour parler avant de se raviser. Enfin, après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, il se décida. 

«-Je vais bien … Mieux. ». La voix de Stiles, à peine un murmure, tira Derek de sa contemplation. Il reporta son attention sur le jeune homme. Le masque de bonne humeur et d'humour que Stiles emportait partout où il allait était tombé. La lassitude, la peine mais aussi le soulagement se lisait désormais. 

«- Tu sais, tout ce qu'il a fait, ce qu'il a dit … j'étais toujours là, pas très loin derrière lui. Toute cette haine, cette folie, cette rage … C'est lourd à porter. »

Derek hocha la tête, ne comprenant que trop bien. Il se rappelait encore des longs mois d’oubli et de fureur après l'incendie. Il se rappelait comment il avait laissé la bête prendre le dessus, et le mal que sa sœur avait eu à le ramener. Il se souvenait aussi de la souillure, la honte et la culpabilité. Des années plus tard, il avait du mal à supporter les souvenirs de ce qu'il était brièvement devenu. Mais Stiles n'était pas en faute, n'avait fais que subir. Mais avant que Derek ne puisse s'exprimer, son ami reprenait déjà la parole. 

«- Je suis venu pour te remercier Derek. Et aussi m'excuser. Le démon n'a pas été très tendre avec toi » finit Stiles, en grimaçant nerveusement. 

Gêner, Derek détourna le regard, en haussant les épaules, et grommelant dans sa barbe. 

«-Tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier Stiles. 

-Ho non non ! Tu n'y coupera pas vieux loup », répliqua Stiles avec cette fois ci un air mutin et enjoué.   
«-Le grand méchant loup à sauvé le jeune et innocent prince que je suis des griffes du terrible démon ! La moindre des choses c'est encore de lui offrir ma gratitude pour récompenser ses efforts et sacrifices dans la noble bataille pour ma libération ! » déclama avec flamme Stiles, ponctuant son éloquent discours de grands gestes des bras, ces yeux pétillants de malice. Derek se surprit alors, un léger rire lui échappant, un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres en réponse a celui enjoué de Stiles. Ce regard lui avait manqué. Il ne put s’empêcher de faire une réponse coquasse, emporté dans l'humeur. 

«-Le jeune prince est bien avare en récompense … Les preux chevaliers des contes de fée ont des récompenses légèrement, plus attrayante en général ! ». Il ponctua le tout d'un clin d’œil. Mais il fut aussitôt rattrapé par sa maladresse et gêne habituelle, et il se sentit rougir, se demandant ce qui lui avait bien pris. Stiles éclata de rire, aussi bien amusé par la déclaration de Derek que par sa réaction, pas le moins du monde déconcerté. Au contraire, il paraissait ravi. 

«-Il fallait juste demander ! » Sur ces mots, il s'approcha avec assurance de Derek, avant de déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de ce dernier, complètement figé et les yeux comme des soucoupes, trop choqué pour réagir sur le moment. La situation finit par le frapper de plein fouet. L'odeur de Stiles emplissait ses narines, et ses lèvres, chaudes et légèrement sèches, provoquaient de légères étincelles, lui engourdissant l'esprit. Alors que Stiles commençait à se reculer, Derek sortit enfin de son état de choc. Il agrippa l'épaule de son ami, l’empêchant de reculer. Surpris, Stiles le regarda, l'air peu sûr. 

«-Euh … Désolée ? » grimaça le jeune homme, apparemment persuadé que sa mort était proche. Derek secoua la tête en souriant, puis se servant de la main qu'il avait posé sur son épaule, il ramena Stiles vers lui, pour l'embrasser à son tour. Cette fois ci, avec la pleine participation de Derek, le baiser fut bien moins léger et bien plus fougueux. Le loup enveloppa Stiles de ses bras, le serrant contre lui. Le sentir contre lui, chaud, vivant, lui faisait perdre pied. Ils finirent par se séparer, sans pour autant perdre contact. Stiles posa son front contre l'épaule de Derek, tout en calant sa tête sous le menton du loup, un petit rire satisfait lui échappant. 

 

>>>>

 

Ils étaient tout deux assis sur la dernière marche du perron depuis quelques minutes, quand Derek se décida enfin à aborder un sujet délicat, qui lui taraudait l'esprit depuis cette fameuse nuit à l’hôpital avec Scott. 

«-On a pas vraiment eu l'occasion d'en parler mais … et ta maladie ? ».

Stiles ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il ne regardait pas Derek, et ce dernier ne pouvait pas voir son visage, mais les muscles tendus des épaules du jeune homme, et surtout l'odeur révélatrice de la détresse parlait bien plus. Le loup sentit un poids s'installer dans son estomac, regrettant déjà d'avoir posé la question. Incertain de ce qui pourrait réconforter son ami, il hésita un long moment, avant de glisser un bras autour des épaules du jeune homme. Celui ci soupira, avant de se pencher contre lui.

«-Toujours présente. J'ai refais des examens cette semaine. Il n'y aucun doute possible. 

-Je suis désolé Stiles.

-Y a pas de quoi l'être. Aux dernières nouvelles tu n'es pas le lutin des maladies neuronales et tu ne les distribues pas à tout bout de champs aux plus méritants ! 

-Tu sais ce que je veux dire … 

-Oui, désolée. 

-La médecine a fais des progrès depuis la maladie de ma mère. Et au pire, je me retrouverai juste à hurler à la mort tout les mois et à laisser des poils dans toute la maison, pas de quoi en faire un foin. 

-Nos poils ne tombent pas ! 

-Mais oui grincheux, mais oui. »

Derek lui frappa gentiment l'épaule, avant de répondre. 

«-Ne change pas de sujet … Je voulais surtout savoir … dans l'éventualité où Scott soit obligé de te transformer … ca ne te dérange pas trop ? Je veux dire … Tu avais refusé la proposition de Peter. 

-On parle de ton oncle flippant et psychopathe là … Par principe, tu refuses tout ce que dingue propose. 

-Et c'est la seule raison ? S’étonna Derek.

-Mmmh, c'est déjà pas mal je trouve ! Mais j'avoue, ca ne m'a jamais réellement tenter. ».

A cette réponse, Derek haussa un sourcil, peu convaincu. 

«-Tu veux dire que des sens décuplés, une guérison assurée, une force supérieur, ca ne t'attire pas ? 

-Oh, si, très attirant … » minauda Stiles en lançant un regard chargé de signification vers le loup-garou, qui senti ses joues devenir écarlates. Dans ces moments là, il remerciait sa barbe merveilleusement implantée et qui cachait si bien ses rougissements intempestifs. 

«-Stiles ! » Protesta t'il aussitôt, ce qui fit rire le jeune homme.

«-Blague à part, si, en effet, ca sonne bien. Mais je connais les risques aussi. J'étais là quand Scott a été transformé. Il a complètement péter un câble, et il n'est sûrement pas un cas isolé. Et je sais aussi qu'il y a des chances d'y passer. Il y a des risques que je ne suis prêt a prendre que si je n'ai pas trop le choix. ». Le silence s'abattit entre eux. Derek comprenait les réticence de Stiles. Il ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser à Paige, et la lente torture que lui avait infligé la morsure, qu'il lui avait imposé. La culpabilité et le regret le rongeait toujours et il savait qu'il garderait jusqu’à sa mort le lourd souvenir de cette nuit.   
La main de Stiles sur la sienne le sortit des sombres pensées dans lequelles il s'était plongé. il se tourna vers le jeune homme et lui lança un sourire rassurant. 

« Je comprend Stiles. 

-Je sais. 

-Tout ira bien, tu verra. » déclara avec confiance Derek, en serrant la main de Stiles. 

Assis côte à côte devant la maison des Hale, ils laissèrent le silence s’installer, contemplant la foret, la nuit tombant silencieusement autour d'eux, sans qu'aucun ne fasse mine de se lever, malgré le refroidissement progressif de l'air. Ils étaient plongés dans leur pensée, loin des tourments et inévitables crises à venir, confiant dans leur capacité à surmonter ces épreuves.  
Car si il avait bien une chose qu'ils avaient appris avec le nogitsune, c’est qu'il fallait toujours garder l'espoir.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
